hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Content
Scrapped content that were unused in the show Unknown Heroes 'Assassin' A unknown hero at first looked to be a medical hero, although when the flies of the said hero is downloaded it is revealed that he is an assassin type. His weapon behind fish skeleton sword. 'Stone' A unknown hero that might have been an old design of the Commander of Darkness, as both of them have candle or fire above their heads, along with breads. It is unknown if he is or not. His weapon is a canon that is his left arm. Closer look at his hand, he has five fingers 'Dice' Another unknown hero, looking to be the a chief, but upon looking to his flies name and the dices he holds in his hands. It is also to note that he too has five fingers. 'White' An unknown heroine, at first glance appear to be male, but looking to her closed eyes reveal eyelashes. The item she is holding is unknown to be a weapon or a regular item she carries around. Another thing is that she could have been based around snow, with her light colored clothes, almost pale skin, and her item almost looking like a snowflake or a white flower. 'Unknown Hero # 1' ' '''A hero with a grey-ish green skin with a spiked club that appears in Hero: 108 Origins. 'Unknown Hero # 2' ' A hero with tan skin with his hair in a bun, he may also have unknown powers as his hands were glowing red in one of the panels. '''Egyptian Hero A hero that is an Egyptian theme, with his weapon being a ball and chain. Unused Animals 'Turtle Varieties' Four unused turtle types were scrapped. Looking far different from the normal turtles, Turtle King, and Lady Green's turtle. 'Giant Turtle ' In the Hero: 108 Origins Episode 04, it shows a giant turtle with a shell that would be Big Green. Scrapped Ideas 'Feral Animals' In one of the scenes of the Hero: 108 Origins it showed a yellow orange tiger scaring a few humans that were stuck in a tree. It showed Ox King coming to the humans aid. So it was possible that there were going to be both feral animals and those that have kingdoms of the same species. It was possible that Blackeye the raccoon may have been feral, seeing how he doesn't have much of intelligence. With this, the ones with more intelligence are those that live in castle and help humans. 'Chameleon Queen's Shell?' The face of the Giant Turtle in Hero: 108 Origins was showed to look like Chameleon Queen with the same big eyes, red skin, and had a long tongue, but without her spikes. While in the show it show the queen being a small animal before eating too many bug, making her grow in size to which she would have to armor made out of a giant bell. 'Human Size Yan Ching' In Hero: 108 Origins it shows Yan Ching being the size of a normal human, instead of being smaller like in the show. Trivia * Assassin, Stone, Dice, and White were all designed by Shih-heng Huang as character concept for the show before it was finally premiered on Cartoon Network in 2010. ** The unused 'Stone' character concept is highly possible that he's based on Shi Yong, the 'Stone General', including the fact that he's wearing armor of ancient Chinese generals. He would've taken the number 099 that belongs to Armadillo King. ** The unused 'White' character concept Rising the possibility that she could have been based on Yang Chun, whose nickname was 'White Flower Serpent'. She would've taken the number 073 that belongs to Rattle Diva. Category:Browse